lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Unfinished Business with Red Dragon
Unfinished Business with Red Dragon was an e-wrestling trash-talking promo written by Wevv Mang in August 2005. It was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. The promo was directed at former Wild Cards tag team partner, Red Dragon. Promo The lights dim, and from the loudspeakers, Yngwie Malmsteen’s “Amberdawn” plays forth, as the amber and burgundy spotlights play across the crowd and come to rest on the top of the ramp. Wevv’s video package starts to play, as Wevv makes his way from the back, trailed by Mr. Wang. Wevv ignores the boos and cheers coming from the crowd, as well as the fans reaching over to touch him. He heads directly to the ring, and slides in, and right behind him comes Mr. Wang. Wevv takes his place in the middle of the ring, and Mr. Wang hands him a microphone. The spotlights cease their dancing and focus on Wevv as the lights come back up. The crowd erupts as Wevv raises the microphone to his mouth. He pauses to look out at them, causing them to grow louder. The reaction is hard to gauge, being between a cheer and a boo. Finally, Wevv slashes his arm, and the crowd quiets down. '''Wevv:' So here we are, in some Podunk town. Wevv is finally given the chance to speak his mind directly to my once comrade in Championship, Red Dragon. So much to say, so little time. Indeed, I could fill a library with choice words to describe my worthless opponent. Wevv: What do you say to a man, who you offered the Champagne of Champions to but instead decided to chug the Blue Label Crunk Juice of Servitude? What do you say to the man who was offered the regalia of Royalty and instead chose to be Trailer Fabulous? How can you explain to a man that I placed at my right hand, as a worthy representative of the Greatest Stable in History, and instead chose to take over Tampon Pick Up duty from Ham? Wevv pauses and shakes his head, turning to Mr. Wang, and gesturing in a baffled way. Mr. Wang only shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders in complete puzzlement as well. The crowd roars. Wevv turns back to stare into the camera. '''Wevv:' You sold me out Red Dragon. Oh, I am WELL aware of who ran in and laid me out. His punishment will be special. But you….you say it was only business? Nothing personal? We were this close to winning it all, and you cast it aside for what? NOTHING, that’s what! We were internationally respected Tag Team Champions. We were LEGENDS! Now, you’re a footnote in history. You’re a trivia answer. “Who was the man who betrayed the Legendary Wrestler Wevv Mang for nothing more than an empty promise?” Wevv: Answer? “That guy who used to read the cards, the guy Wevv beat the piss out of before destroying the Illuminati, he used to be cool, oh, what was his name? I FORGET!” Wevv chuckles evilly. He tells the camera to pull in for a close up. '''Wevv:' Business Red Dragon? You would speak to me of business? Well let me tell you the reality of the situation. You should have made it personal. Then you would have stood a chance. A chance of clutching to that one fleeting, false glimpse of hope against me. For I will treat this as strictly business. You will learn why the business world is called a jungle and what it takes. Something I learned and mastered long ago. But here’s a free lesson. In business, some one has to pay, and that some one is you. See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang